Cigarette smoking is the leading modifiable risk factor for more than 16 types of cancer including lung, head and neck, stomach, liver, pancreas, colon and rectum, and bladder cancers. Despite the decrease in smoking rates nationally, prevalence of smoking remains high among sexual and gender minorities. Specifically, 35.5% of transgender and gender nonbinary (TGNB) adults smoke cigarettes compared to 14.9% of straight cisgender adults. The purpose of this pilot study is to examine smoking risk and protective factors through real-world exemplars from TGNC individuals using private social media groups (Facebook and Instagram). The real-world exemplars, phrases, meanings of smoking-related triggers and protective factors, and feasibility data from this research will serve as the foundation for designing culturally sensitive narrative messages to promote smoking cessation through social media among the TGNC community.